


Told You So

by brbsoulnomming, coffee_or_death



Series: Post-It Notes From the Trailer [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-it Notes, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_or_death/pseuds/coffee_or_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finally gets Monroe to talk about personal Blutbad stuff.</p>
<p>...on Post its. Because talking out loud is for people who aren't them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dude! That was the best movie ever! Do you have any Avengers comics? Can I read them?

`I know! The way Hulk smashed Loki around, that was epic, dude! And yeah, I have a bunch with the rest of my comics. You can read them whenever you want. `

Awesome! 

`Just don't spill coffee on them. `

Isn't that normally my line? 

`Not when it's my comics we're talking about. `

I'll be careful dude I swear. I know I can be anal retentive about enough stuff. You get a free pass with no sarcasm on this one. 

`I was mostly teasing. I know how you are, I figure my comics are in safe hands with you. But I'll take that free pass with no sarcasm. `

You broke too early. I was about to offer to wash my hands every page just to get the chance to read them. 

`Yeah, but that'd just make your hands all cracked and dry. I like your hands too much to put them through that. `

I've got lotion. 

That sounds bad. Well good actually but you know what I mean! 

`No, I don't think I do. I think you should explain further, about this lotion and your hands. `

You know I don't think I want to explain. And no you don't get to find out. 

`It's lucky I'm a detective, then, and either getting people to explain things or finding them out is my job. `

Well Nick I invite you to try your hardest. 

`You realize you just gave me permission to interrogate you, right? `

Like you need the permission. 

`Your cooperation, then. `

Like you don't always get it. I just gripe about it first. A lot. 

`...somehow I think we got off the subject of playful flirting. `

Was that what we were doing? 

`Yes, Monroe. When I start teasing you about lotion, your hands, and interrogating you on how you use them, it's a pretty safe bet that I'm flirting with you. `

That was like 20 post it notes ago. Come on man I'm old. You can't expect me to remember that far back. 

`I don't know, I know what they say about old dogs, but I think you've learned some new tricks recently. `

I may need more practice man. Just to make sure I don't forget. 

`I'm sure we can manage that. We do a lot of practicing together. `

Speaking of practice. Grimm practice in the forest this weekend? 

`You have to ask? Like I'd ever turn down the opportunity to play with weapons and wrestle around with you in the woods. `

The second one better not be part of your standard Grimm practices. 

`Only when you're the one I'm practicing with. `

Good to know man. 

`Of course, you're the only one I practice with at all. `

Anything in particular you want to practice? I was thinking evade the Blutbad. But maybe this time you can actually use the Wolfsbane properly. 

`Yeah, yeah. I'm not sure how I can actually put any more on unless I take a bath in it, man. `

`Works for me, though. That's my favorite. `

Well if you need a hand putting it on all you have to do is ask. 

`I think that might defeat the purpose of trying to get both of our scents off me. Hey, do you think that's why you're better at tracking me? Because I smell like you, too? `

-scribbles- Yeah, that's why. 

`Oh. Okay. Consider it dropped. `

_There are a lot more scribbled out post it notes in the recycling. Many aren't scribbled out very well. Words like mate, love, and sorry can be seen, when Nick digs through them like the sneaky detective he is._

It's a Blutbaden thing. I'll pretty much always be able sniff you out. Just you. 

` Good. I like the idea that you'll always be able to find me. Don't ever be sorry for the Blutbad stuff, man. I love you. All of you. `

Yeah ok man. Sorry. All of this is just a little unfamiliar territory. And Blutbaden are complicated. 

`I know, man. That's why I'm not pushing. We'll take this as slow as you need to, okay? Just don't feel like any of it is something you need to apologize for. `

Thanks man. 

`We're still on for the forest, right? `

Yeah, there is no way I'm missing that! 

`Me neither. `


	2. Coda

They've done this so many times that it's second nature, now, Nick moving carefully and quickly through the forest while Monroe tracks him. They both know that Monroe'll find him - he always does, and now Nick knows why - but that's not the point. The point is Nick trying to make it as difficult as possible, trying to make the chase last as long as he can.

It's _not_ like playing hard to get, no matter what anyone else says. 

The outcome is... _almost_ always the same. Generally, Monroe finds him and tackles him, they wrestle around until Nick pins him, and then Monroe shifts back to human for a little bit of make out time. Every once in a while, Monroe manages to pin Nick, and every once in a while, Nick manages to hear Monroe coming and tackle him first. But though the first scenario is far more common, it never gets boring.

Nick's still planning on changing it up a little, today. 

He doesn't move as fast as he normally does, and he does his best to come off as distracted, looking off into the distance and occasionally drifting off course. But he's _listening_ , and really, he's more focused than ever. 

It seems to work, because Monroe isn't being as quiet and cautious as he usually is, and he can hear Monroe's approach much sooner than he's ever been able to before. 

It means that when Monroe lunges at him, Nick's able to duck, and then use Monroe's momentum against him and tackle him to the ground. 

Monroe starts to say something, but before he can - and, more importantly, while he's still _woged_ out, Nick leans in and kisses him. It's mostly close-mouthed, because Nick's still conscious of Monroe's fangs, but it's still fierce and passionate. There's a few seconds where Monroe doesn't react, but Nick doesn't pull away.

And then suddenly Monroe's arms are around him, one clawed hand on his lower back and the other tangling in his hair as Monroe holds him close, kissing him back. 

When they break apart to breathe, Nick smiles at him, brushes a strand of hair out of Monroe's red eyes. 

"I love you," Nick says. 

He doesn't say _I told you I loved all of you_ or _I'm really, really okay with the Blutbad thing_ or even _I think you're attractive like this_ , because that would require having some sort of emotional conversation out loud, and he and Monroe have gotten too accustomed to the Post its.

Maybe one day that'll backfire against them. Maybe one day, they'll end up sitting together in a room, writing Post its back and forth to each other because that's just what they do. 

But right now, _I love you_ is all Nick needs to say, especially when he follows it by pressing kisses against Monroe's now fur covered jaw line. 

"I love you, too," Monroe replies, voice gravelly and thick. Nick will pretend it's only due to the fangs, for Monroe's sake.

But it's all Monroe needs to say, for Nick to know he gets it. 

And anyway, they don't need words for what they end up doing next.

Or at least, they won't as long as no one happens to be in that part of the forest for the next few hours.


End file.
